


Louis doesn't do lunch leftovers

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Tour Bus, Touring, bunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis catches Harry masturbating while moaning his name, gets angry, and leaves. He comes back to Josh and Harry messing around and starts screaming dirtily, which leads to angry sex. [1dkinkmeme prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis doesn't do lunch leftovers

Niall and Zayn are at a radio interview that afternoon while Louis and Liam are occupied with their girlfriends, who seem to travel as a duo. This leaves Harry to himself on the empty tourbus, pants bunched inside out near his feet and hand around his cock.  
  
He waited ten minutes before starting his solo pleasure, watching from the window as Louis and Liam’s cab drove off toward a restaurant where the girls were waiting. He waited in case they needed to come back for something or if the bus driver needed to come back on for whatever reason. Luckily, neither happened and Harry retreated to his bunk.  
  
Completely relaxed and legs spread, Harry has his fluttering eyes closed and lax lips parted as he focuses on his breathing, the feel of his palm against his hardon, and the thoughts circling his head.  
  
“So good,” he breathes out, fingertips teasingly brushing over the head and down the long length, and moans softly, his other hand gently fitting around his neck. “God, Lou, it feels so good.”  
  
He continues on with images on the back of his eyelids of Louis on top of him, choking him loosely, biting his neck, rolling their hips slow and steady. His breathing picks up and he hears it as Louis’, not his own, with a warmth building inside his chest and hand squeezing harder.  
  
“Fuck, Louis,” Harry pants desperately and his hand is full speed as he nears orgasm, all wet noises and dizzy thoughts, “faster–”  
  
Louis pulls back Harry’s bunk curtain not nearly as forceful as he would have liked (they’re cheap curtains, after all) with arched eyebrows and tight lips, Harry’s eyes snapping open to stare at him all wide and bright yet only slightly worried.  
  
Louis’ fiery eyes travel from Harry’s face and down his chest, to his cock, to the pants bunched at the foot of the mattress, and back up. His grip on the hanging dark fabric tighten as he growls, “What the fuck did I hear you just say?”  
  
Harry keeps his hand around his cock, still hard and close, and licks his red lips, hazy eyes and dazed face just staring at Louis.  
  
“What the _fuck_ did I just hear you say?!” Louis demands again, leaning forward slightly to stare Harry down more.  
  
Harry swallows, answers, “Your name,” and Louis throws the curtain shut again, walking away.

***

Turns out that Harry was masturbating for a good half hour when Louis came in, having left lunch early after fucking Eleanor in the restaurant’s family restroom and deciding he wasn’t even hungry after all. Sure, he hadn’t seen his girlfriend in a while, but their relationship wasn’t one based on lunch dates and deep conversation.  
  
When Louis returns to the tour bus a few minutes later, hanging up the phone after talking to Zayn about his and Niall’s next appearance, he doesn’t expect to see Harry slouching on the couch with Josh on his knees and sucking on his cock, moaning like a little fucking whore.  
  
Neither acknowledge his presence, and they had the door opening and his footsteps to do so but didn’t, and Louis _slams_ his phone to the counter because he’s pissed off and finally has Josh looking up at him.  
  
Louis stomps over, grabs the back of Josh’s shirt collar, and tugs upward until the tech is on his feet. His eyes, however, don’t disconnect from Harry’s. “You little slut. Can’t be left alone for five fucking minutes, can ya?”  
  
Josh attempts to move toward Harry but Louis keeps hold of his collar.  
  
Harry blinks seemingly innocently and small goosebumps form on the bottom of his stomach where his tee isn’t covering, pushed up just passed his belly button.  
  
“You were thinking of me, weren’t ya?” Louis yanks on Josh’s collar, causing him to yelp, and Harry whimpers. “This piece of shit had his mouth around ya and you were thinking me. Don’t lie and say you weren’t. You’re such a whore for me and it makes me sick. It’s disgusting, Harry, really.”  
  
Harry’s fingers twitch at his side because he wants to touch himself...or Louis or Josh or anything, anyone, but they stay next to his legs, nails barely against his cooling thighs.  
  
Louis looks Harry up and down again and becomes fully erect, fingers easing on Josh as his anger is redirected and settled on how his bandmate’s dick never shrinks.  
  
“Christ, Harry, you’re such a whore. How the fuck do you live with yourself and that sick mind?”  
  
Josh feels his collar loosen and takes the opportunity to slowly back away, hurrying off the bus when Louis makes no move to stop him.  
  
Louis kicks off his shoes and undoes his pants before straddling Harry heavily, knees on either side of the pale thighs and one hand running through the dark hair tightly. Harry hisses quietly as his head is pulled back and lets his eyes fall closed.  
  
“Shut up,” Louis warns lowly, bending to graze his lips softly across Harry’s expansive neck. “Don’t you fucking dare act like you don’t want this. You fucking _dare_ ,” he yanks on the hair roughly and presses his clothed hips down, “act like you didn’t think about this while you were alone in your bunk like a sad little teenager.”  
  
Uncontrollably, Harry moans out and arches his hips, Louis’ zipper and jeans burning his cock slightly but he can’t care because the head hits the skin under his shirt and his mind is just buzzing with submission.  
  
Louis shifts a little and his other hand pushes under Harry’s ass before curling a finger up inside of him, all dry and a struggle into unprepared skin. Harry yelps and subconsciously tries to get rid of the invasive feeling but Louis’ hips thrust to push him back as his finger goes deeper.  
  
Louis’ teeth scrape up Harry’s unmarked neck to his ear, whispers hotly, “You fucking _dare_ ,” yank, “make me stop. Don’t you fucking dare.”  
  
Harry’s breathing heavily and his mouth is wide open, bottom lip trembling and tongue quick to moisten it. His shirt is prickly as it gets speckled with sweat and shoved between their chests.  
  
He begs, eyes peaking open only a little, “Please.”  
  
Louis yanks again and bites just under his ear, pushing another finger inside the aching hole. “Fuck you tell me what to do.”  
  
Louis’ thumb brushes the wet head of Harry’s cock and slides over his ass crack, mildly lubricating the sore inner skin. His own cock is throbbing into his tight boxers but he ignores it easily enough with the sight of Harry blissed out under him and submerged in the moment.  
  
Pulling his fingers out of Harry, Louis grabs the back of the couch and hoists himself up, releasing Harry’s hair momentarily to shove his pants and boxers down before taking hold again. His cock dangles in front of Harry’s face and he guides the head closer, willing his knees to not shake as they balance his body and anticipate Harry’s mouth.  
  
“Suck, slut.”  
  
Harry takes Louis in his mouth and moans around the fill, one hand sliding up the back of Louis’ shirt and the other rubbing at his own cock. Louis isn’t easy on him, using his full control to rock his hips forward and keep Harry in place. He watches as Harry’s completely smooth, relaxed face taketaketakes his cock to the back of the throat and nose flares with fast, incomplete attempts of air.  
  
Louis starts to lose himself, too, gently scratching the back of Harry’s hair encouragingly and shutting his eyes. “Fuck, you enjoy this, you little whore, don’t ya? Don’t ya?”  
  
Harry whimpers but it isn’t enough for Louis, making him moan when he pulls at the hair.  
  
“You fucking love sucking my cock. You fucking love being degraded like the little pussy you are.” Louis gasps, Harry’s tongue swirling at the head, and cries out as he comes. “You fucking...”  
  
Harry inhales and takes all the semen, some dripping from the corner of his mouth, before swallowing all at once and releases his cock to Louis’ anxious hand, coming himself a minute later with a raspy, dry moan.  
  
Louis slowly moves off of Harry, who falls onto his back on the couch and breathes loudly with sporadic coughs in between. He touches his fingers to Harry’s wet stomach and gets up, muscles stiff and pounding, to retrieve a bottle of water.

***

Liam skips up the stairs of the bus happily, sexually satisfied and tummy content, and freezes when his eyes see Harry in only his boxers and head on Louis’ lap, who’s tracing softly all over his face and smiling lazily down at him. Harry’s hair is a mess - more than usual - and his skin is coated with grime, his neck and the tip of his nose bright pink.  
  
Louis glances at Liam fast, eyebrow raised. “Good lunch?”  
  
“Mhm.” Liam walks by just as Harry’s sighs contently. “I’d say you had the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=10859092#t10859092


End file.
